As used in the printing industry, a log is a stack of typically unbound printed products such as signatures that are contained on each end of the stack with an end board. The signatures and end boards are then strapped to create a unified structure that can be transported with a device such as a forklift or crane. Such a log makes transporting quantities of signatures more efficient. In use, the logs are transported to and loaded onto a log loader of a binding line where the log is unstrapped and end boards removed. The signatures are then feedable to the binding line.
When transporting and loading a log onto a log loader of a binding line, errors can occurs such as the log of signature being delivered to the wrong log loader or such as the log of signatures being loaded onto the log loader in an incorrect orientation. Different types and models of log loaders require different signature orientations, i.e., spine leading, lap leading, etc.